


Observations

by ClockworkQuill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, House of Trek, Jadzia the Overacheiver, My friends voted on it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Joining Jadzia, Prompt Fic, Section 31, Slow Build, Stalkeriffic, Starfleet Academy, Vulcan/Betazoid Hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Tumblr prompt "NSA Agent Soulmate AU" + "think of the meltdowns Kirk or Dax's agent would have"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuskersGirlLaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskersGirlLaura/gifts), [Rekya_Sivao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rekya_Sivao).



> This is for the lovely HuskersGirlLaura aka Janeway who excitedly messaged me in a chat group one morning with a tumblr screenshot and excites.
> 
> I made the mistake/ possibly brilliant idea of asking the chat what species Jadzia's agent should be and the voted for a Betazoid/Vulcan hybrid.
> 
> There will be lots of gratuitous info dumps, buckets of OCs that may or may not play any significance whatsoever and probably a good dose of silliness.
> 
> Special thanks to [ PrairieDawn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/) for loaning me her OC Miki to play with in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 August 2018 - very minor edits. Just changed the name of who T'Kestra spies for.

I have recieved my assignment today. Her file is sparse, as she has only recently left her homeplanet  of Trill, and become of interest to the Agency. The Trill species are largely insular, so information on them and on their citizens on the home and colony worlds are generally not of interest.

  


Here is what we know: 

  * Jadzia Idaris born Stardate: 23634.1, in the year 2341, currently Age 23
  * Father: Kela Idaris, alive; Mother; name unknown, but alive;  Sister: Ziranne Idaris, Alive 
  * She is enrolled in Starfleet Academy in the Science track (focus currently unknown). She already has scheduled two extra weeks of leave between fall and winter terms. She will be off planet at this time. Destination unknown. Reason unknown.
  * She appears to be quiet and studious, with little interests outside pursuit of knowledge. It is possible she is part of the initiate program. It is currently unclear to me the meaning or significance of this. Further study will be required.
  * Assigned councelor: Setheleys th’Rasdeth; alias Sethel; Andorian male. Also a professor. Sometimes unconventional. Often visits Rio de Janeiro, sometimes with students or patients. How he tollerates the climate of Brazil is unknown.



  


It was recommended to me that I keep relative distance from Idaris initially, to not interact with her so early in my assignment. It was implied that this will arise suspicions later when my career will follow hers. I am unsure how to do this and yet get close enough for my telepathic and empathic abilites to be of use. I have classes with her in Interstellar Ethnology, which is required by all first year cadets regardless of track, as well as Newtonian Physics and Chemical Bonds, which are required courses for all science and engineering first years. She will also be taking Single Variable Calculus, though it appears we are in different instances in that regard. I am unsure if there will be further overlap in either our core courses or courses required for our tracks or specialties.

She is currently on her way to Terra, and arrives tomorrow. Her assigned dormroom is two down from mine. Currently her roommate is unknown. It is suspected but ultimately unknown that she has no former aquaintances that are currently either at Starfleet Academy, in San Fransisco at large, or on Terra. 

The ship Idaris is a passenger on, the SS Windrider, will be arriving in Space dock at approximately 0800 hours, and her shuttle to the San Fransciso Shuttle Yard is expected to arrive at 1100 hours, where she will be met by Miki Gnidziejko, a Polish fourth year science cadet. His focus is life sciences, particularly microbiology. His assignment to Idaris suggests she may also pursue a focus in biology. He will give Idaris a tour of campus. Idaris is scheduled for a preliminary appointment with Councilor th’Rasdeth at 1430, so it is likely the tour with end between 1300 and 1400 hours, unless Gnidziejko shows Idaris to the Counciling offices. After that she is to have her intake medical exam done. Her schedule once all her apointments in medical are finished is unknown.

  


* * *

  


It was not difficult to arrange to be in the San Fransciso Shuttle Yard when Idaris was due to arrive. I found it much more difficult to contrive ways to appear inconspicous as I waited. Vulcans do not have a talent for inconspicuousness, especially not on Terra. It is not entirely the fault of any Vulcan habits, but you would think, after so many years of contact and the significant non-human populations of  cities of significant space ports of call or Federation significance (San Fransisco and Paris most notably), people, humans, would not bother to gawk. I’ve found my presence illicites a mixture of mild curiosity, arousal and disgust in most settings beyond the Starfleet Headquarters or Academy campuses. The shuttle yard did not prove to be an exception.

The man I recognize from his partial file attached to Idaris’ as Miki Gnidziejko is one from whom arousal was sparked by my presense. Unlike some he does not stare, though he does glance my way once every 1.8 to 3.7 minutes, usually for less than a second at a time. If this in any indication of his normal reaction to my presence I shall have to be careful around him, especially if he maintains a friendly relationship with Idaris beyond the first few weeks of her time at the Academy. His attenativeness may very well prove problematic in trying to observe Idaris unnoticed.

Idaris’s shuttle landed 2.8 minutes late, and she is the fourth one off the craft. Jadzia, Idaris, I have to correct the thought, is taller than I expected. Her dark hair is pulled back in a low tail, the brownish-black spots of the Trill species evident as they trailed down her hairline, her neck, disapearing under the collar of her blouse. I had to close my eyes briefly as I wished for a moment we were back home on Betazed so I could see just how far those rosettes descended. I threw up mental shieds to ensure I did not accidentally broadcasts my thoughts.

“You Jadzia Idaris, da?” I heard in thickly accented standard.

“Yes,” her voice is both gentle and firm.

“Miki Gnidziejko” He pronounces his name slowly. Ni-jen-ko. “You call me Miki, da?”

A smile barely reaches her lips as Idaris glances down. “Only if you call me Jadzia.”

“Good, good, come. Let go drop your dings at dorm and I show you da labs.”

I was unable to pick up any further conversation between the two, having to fall back to remain unnoticed. Idaris is mostly quiet, but judging by the amusement coming off Gnidziejko and the regular bouts of loud, raccous laughter, she has a wry sense of humor.

There is an incredible increase in emotion from Idaris - mostly but not exclusively interest, awe, wonder, fascination and something akin to arousal - when they reach the parts of the tour visiting of the campus that are related to her interests of study. Namely, the anthropology departments of the Society and Cultures building, the astrosciences department of the theoretical and physical sciences building, and the majority of their time in the life sciences building. My theory Idaris harbors an interest in life sciences due to her being asigned Gnidziejko seems to be correct. Though, it does seem her interests might be broader in that regard than Mr. Gnidziejko.

After the tour of all the buildings Idaris and Gnidziejko had lunch at the mess hall. I was only able to pick up fragments of conversation. Gnidziejko introduced Idaris to a number of his classmates, mostly from his year, but a few younger science students as well. Over the course of the hour and a half they spent in the Gnidziejko introduced Idaris to 8 fourth year cadets - 4 science track, 2 engineering, 1 communications and 1 command - and 5 younger science cadets - 3 third years and 2 second years. I shall have to aquire names and basic information for all of these persons. Idaris was quiet, but not quite shy, and does not seem to pay particular attention to any one cadet, including Gnidziejko.

Gnidziejko led Idaris to the Medical offices for her appointments after 1.68 hours in the mess hall, where he said goodbye. They made plans to meet up tomorrow in the mess hall following Idaris’ appointment with her academic advisor - at which point her course schedule for the term will be finalized. 

I was unable to follow Idaris into the medical building. The files for medical and counciling sessions are kept under better encryptions than I am able to crack myself, but it is possible one of the hacking specialists will be able to get them for me, my handler has not yet gotten back to me on this. For the time being I will have to do without this information.

After her appointments Idaris had a quick dinner in the mess hall alone, then returned to her dorm at approximately 2000 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially this is just an infodump. List of the characters Miki introduced to Idaris last chapter and Idaris's finalized schedule. With T'Kestra's notes on both matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So I've been mostly sitting on this chapter for way too long. Finally sat down and finished the edits
> 
> Some of the OCs formally introduced here have already won my heart over and hopefully there will be one shots or short series involving several of them to come soonish that take place outside of the main plot/story.

List of acquaintances Mr. Gnidziejko introduced to Idaris her first day on campus: 

 

  * Fytea Qomin, Bolian, F, 23, 4th year science cadet, Focus: material chemistry, Home world: Bolarus IX, bisexual
  * Notes: Bolians are known to have highly acidic body fluids and bodily wastes. It is evident - and Qomin has been rather vocal on the fact to nearly everyone it seems - that this is the reason she has gotten into material chemistry. It seems that she was not satisfied with the way products and infrastructure of the federation hold up to Bolian use. I agree that such a design is inherently flawed and problematic. Though why she would go into Starfleet rather than working for the Federation if her desire was to better Federation infrastructure and materials I am unsure. Better access to education and scientific equipment and research are possibilities but her work would likely not go in the directions she has stated is her desire.
  * Greshtasash glov Glon, M, Tellerite, 25, 4th year science, particle physics, Tellar Prime,  homosexual
  * Notes: Glon’s family seems to be heavily involved with Federation history and politics over the last 200 years. However he seems to be the first individual interested in science rather than politics and/or diplomacy. He is also the first to have joined Starfleet.
  * Kaler Tahl, M, Trill, 24, 4th yr, Science, organic chemistry, Trill, demiromantic bisexual
  * Notes: It would be reasonable to assume that there will be some level of continued association between Tahl and Idaris, given their shared background. It is unclear to me still if Tahl and Idaris have any connections besides their race and home planet. Since little information is kept on Trills that stay on Trill, I do not know much about where on Trill Idaris grew up or any former acquaintances. From their behavior towards each other yesterday it was evident they were not previously acquainted.
  * Dorra Rei, F, Betazoid, 22, 4th yr, Science, chaos mathematics, Betazed, homosexual
  * Notes: I am unfamiliar with Rei, but I know three of her maternal cousins, two of her maternal aunts and my paternal cousin twice removed married her eldest brother 2.38 standard years ago.
  * Kyrie Nasser, X, human, 26, 4th yr, Engineering Track, chemical engineering, Nissus Colony, pansexual
  * Notes: Nasser appears to be of Middle Eastern Earth decent, however it is unclear if they connect with that part of their heritage after being in a family so long living away from Earth. It appears they are third or fourth generation Nissan, and that their ancestors lived before that on Mars colony for at least the same number of generations. They do not cover their hair with a scarf like I have seen some of middle eastern decent do. That however seems to be a practice mainly of women in specific spiritual paths, so it is reasonable to assume that either Nasser is not part of those groups or that they do not consider themselves female enough for this practice to apply.
  * Salan, F, mesakh-guvik , V’Tosh Ka’Tur, 27, 4th yr, Engineering, Warp Fields and Mechanics, Vulcan (exiled), flekhsu
  * Notes: I must admit I am highly intrigued by this Salan. I have never encountered another exiled Vulcan before, or one so openly queer. Because of my physics and engineering focus I may be able to approach her about these, though admittedly my interest in her is predominately personal  in nature.
  * Tarisvretha sh’Zhar, Shen, Andorian, 23, 4th yr, Communications Track, xenolinguistics, Andor, pansexual, polyamorous
  * Notes: Known aliases: Retha, Taris; engaged to two other Andorians, a chan and a zhen. it appears the trio do not wish to get married until they find their fourth.
  * Mora, F, Lurian, 22, 4th yr, Command Track, Navigation, Lurian home world, homosexual  
Notes: It is rare I am to understand for Lurians to leave the home world. They are known to often have large families, producing sometimes 10-20 offspring that reach adulthood. I know little else about them at this time.
  * Iza Cogan, Male, Transgender, Bajoran, 23, 3rd yr, Science, ecology, Bajor, heterosexual
  * Notes: Since Iza is not from a Federation member, he must have petitioned to be allowed in Starfleet. I know he is not the only of the Bajora to have done so. I wonder if that is a logical idea on the part of Starfleet, it seems likely many of them would desire to return to Bajor if the planet is ever freed from occupation. Given the state of the war with the Cardassians the ending of the occupation  would be a likely prospect in the next few years.
  * Keisha Johnson, F, Human, 21, 3rd yr, Science, zoology, Earth, aromantic pansexual  
Notes: Keisha is from San Fransisco, but has evident African ancestry. She is perhaps the individual of the group Gnijenko introduced go Idaris yesterday that Idaris showed the most immediate interest in. They talked rather quietly for several minutes.  She will be one to watch.
  * M’Rerow, X, Caitian, 22, 3rd yr, Science, Xenobiology, Caitian Home world, asexual
  * Notes: from what I saw yesterday M’Rerow is from the jungle region of the Caitian home world, based on X’s piercings and tattoos. I have little knowledge of the significance of either however.
  * Kresgra, F, Ktarian, 19, 2nd yr, Science, microbiology, Ktaris, homosexual
  * Notes: Kresgra paid very little attention to anyone but Gnidjenko yesterday. Her behavior towards him seems indicative of a crush or some other sort of sexual attraction, which  is incongruent with the information on her I was able to acquire. She has had no past known romantic or sexual relations with men, and is in fact dating her 1st year roommate, a human woman by the name of Mirela Valeska Guerra. They currently live together off campus. Perhaps this inconsistent behavior has to do with the shared interest in Microbiology. Perhaps she sees him as some sort of mentor or other figure to aspire to.
  * Aen, M, Edosian, 18, 2nd yr, Science, theoretical war physics, Edosian home world, demisexual
  * Notes: Edosians are known for their six limbs - three arms and three legs - they seem to be arranged in threes. It would be interesting to know if this includes their internal structures as well a sociocultural practices as well. There have been few Edosians it seems in Starfleet.



 

* * *

 

Idaris' Finalized Schedule

  * M-S 0600 - 0720 Physical Training
  * M/W 0800 - 0950 Newtonian Physics
  * F 0800 - 1150 Introduction to Current Astrophysics Research
  * 1st & 3rd S 0800 - 0900 Academic Advising
  * T/Th 0900 - 1050 History of the Federation
  * W 1000 - 1120 Counseling 
  * S 1000 - 1350 Introduction to Modern Biology Research
  * M/W/F 1200 -1320 Starfleet Rules and Regulations
  * T/Th 1200 - 1350 Chemical Bonds
  * W/F 1400 - 1550 Interstellar Enthology
  * S 1400 - 1750 Foundation of Social Cultures
  * 4th M 1500 - 1620 Medical
  * T/Th 1500 - 1650 Organic Chemistry
  * F 1600 - 1950 Fundamental Techniques of Experimental Chemistry
  * M/W 1700 - 1920 Single Variable Calculus



  
Overall impressions: Idaris must be vary driven and have a well documented and advanced educational background. The number of courses she is currently enrolled in requires special permissions and a number of her classes are not open to first years without adviser and professor permission. In fact she is taking more courses then I am. This supports my observations of her interest in physics - particularly astrophysics it seems, - life sciences and anthropology. It would be interesting to see what her prior educational experience was like. Starfleet Academy is not the easiest place to gain admission to, and to be allowed to jump into a course oad such as this a quite the feat in and of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this update. ETA of chapter 3 is currently unknown. It will likely cover Idaris' roommate, some more observations of Idaris' social endeavors and the first couple days of classes.
> 
> What do y'all think of these new OC's? Any particular favorites so far, or ones you want to learn more about? Want to see more of? Let me know. (Also sorry, couldn't quite get the character list to format the way I wanted to. Hopefully its still readable)

**Author's Note:**

> Praise, complaints, comments, criticism, off topic conversations all welcome here.
> 
> Y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Also will I will gladly accept any OCs anyone wants to make a cameo in the Academy. Population is a bitch.


End file.
